The Dark Sovereign (Private RP)
Plot: A Person named Yami has the power to slay gods and sets his sights on the Nimagi gods, A cosmic enity named Vul warns them about this battle. Characters Gods of Nimagi Followers of the Gods Vul Equinox the Guardian Hedgehog Yami Kallus Act 1: Warning Zaruth sits on his throne, Altair stand at his right side reading A cosmic portal appears near the throne, a strange one-eyed alien pokes his head through it and speaks... "Hi" Zaruth and Altair look at the portal. "Uhh hello?" Zaruth finally speaks. "How did he get into the Realm of Salvation?" Altair turned to Zaruth. "I used a portal" Said the alien, he floated on out, revealing his strange humanoid body before shape shifting into somewhat of a normal sight, a hedgehog. "Who are you stranger?" Zaruth asked. "I am Vul! Cool guy extraordinaire!" He now has sunglasses, odd, he didn't have them on before. "Well, welcome Vul, what business have you here?" Altair replied. He shrugs "I dunno, I was checking the wikia and I found new gods were here so I wanted to check out the leader, oh also there miiiight be a guy coming to your land and miiiight try to kill the gods there." Altair just stays quite. "What..." Zaruth sat back in his throne. "I said: *repeats what he just said*" He slowly sticks his tongue out like a cat. Altair scratched his head. "Someone who has the power slay a god.... Zaruth shall I get My x8 grandson and his friends?" "I dont know how much help they will be, but at least they should know this... bring them." Altair bows and walks off. Meanwhile, on Mobius Asonja lays down on a couch and goes to his phone. He showed no expression whatsoever. Axel flips over the couch and lands on it perfectly with popcorn. "READY FOR THE SUPER AWESOME MEGA ROBOT ACTION MOVIE!?!?" Axel stuffed his face with popcorn. Asonja didnt seem to care. He was still on his phone on Amazon. "Meh..." Axel slapped the phone out Asonja's hand. " Can you atleast Act excited for this movie IT HAS ROBOTS AND DRAGONS AND.....my x8 grandfather???" The vision of Altair form on the tv screen. Asonja looked at the Tv for a moment. "Let me know when the dragons appear..." He said in a rather strange monotone voice as he picked up his phone again and looked at it. Altair spoke as he steped out of the tv. "Hello Asonja, Axel You both need to come to the Realm of Salvation its urgent." He reach out his hand. "Uhhm..." Asonja noticed and took it anyway. "Alright...lead the way..." He said still emotionless. The three of them teleported to the realm of salvation. The other 11 gods where there Chimera was still in the realm of Punishment. "Alright guys, what is it?" He asked. He somehow brought his phone with him, which he was looking at. To them, he sounded bored. But Asonja was actually expressionless. Prometheus spoke first. "Asonja my former student, someone has the power to kill gods, it's a shame, but its a human..." Fenrir interupted. " A HUMAN!?! EVEN AXEL CAN FIGHT HIM WITH NO PROBLEM!! "Ever heard of the phrase, "Never judge a book by its cover", Fenrir?" He states and puts his phone away. "It may be human but with the power to slay gods, that's a major issue." He narrowed his eyes, still speaking monotone. "I suggest we find who this is and train for the time being." Meanwhile again, in the woods A cosmic portal opens and a tall light-armored knight walks out, he clenches his fists and laughs quietly... He unsheathes one of his cutlasses and points it forwards, it radiates dark energy, he makes a large seeping cut and most of the trees on his right fall down, having been cut seamlessly in half "Hmph, he kept those limiters still on, no matter... It's not as fun if there's no challenge~..." "Killing trees eh..? You that bored.. Yami?" A tall male egyptian asked. "Tch, it was a test of power Kallus..." He puts his cutlass back in it's sheath "Why did you come with me again?" "Why not...?" Kallus answered. "It's been a while since I actually used my power at its limits.." "Whatever, just don't use that scilenceing spell to much, I want a fun fight." Yami replies "I won't.. I want to have fun as well. Perhaps I'll limit myself to heat and sand." Kallus snickered, poking fun at the fact that he probably won't end up fighting in the desert. Yami begins his search for the Twelve Gods of Nimagi by heading out of the woods... Act 2: Training "Pfft YOU TRAIN? its like those two words never go together." Fenrir sneered. "But training is a good idea right Axel?" "YEAH I CANT WAIT TO CLOCK YOU IN THE JAW... although it wont hurt you..." Axel said hyping up. Vul was just floating there, being a goof, of course he looked a little... different from the other gods. Asonja looked at Vul for a moment before looking back at the others. Vul was the only one who could tell what is wrong with him. "That may be the case fir me. I have forgotten what adrenaline feels like...or any emotion for that matter." He replied Vul started making quiet robot sounds as a hint, he thought to himself "I could fix that... naaah, it would damage the plot" It was probably a good idea to activate it during training and/or the actual battle. Either way, it sounded risky. Asonja went back to his phone, searching on Amazon Axel and Fenrir start punching and kicking each other. While they were fighting Vul snaps his fingers and the area changes to a large flat landscape of a nebulous ground, oh and a lone fridge full of food! Fenrir and Axel punched each other in the face at the same time, but Axel collapsed while fenrir just stood there. "Cmon get up I know your not dead, I didnt punch you hard enough to kill you. Freya walked over and picked up Axel. "Yeah but it was enough to knock him out cold Fenie, I'll take him to my realm and heal him." Fenrir huffed. "Hurry up and I told you to stop calling me that!" Vul looks at Fenrir's glowing chest markings and decides to copy them onto his own chest, "Neato" "Do you know anything else about this person whos planning on fighting us?" Altair asked. Asonja was just looking in the only fridge for food. He finds some bacon and took ALL of the bacon. "Mine. Nobody eat this." Vul rubs his chin in thought "Well he uses a type of black magic not native to this world, has two swords, and can steal your soul if you're killed." He whispers...'' "good luck have fun".'' Asonja was eating some of the Bacon, just watching the training. He still looked neutral and colorless. Vul looks over and points at Asonja, he turns into various bright clashing colors, like one of those Mary Sues "That's bett- oh, too much saturation" Asonja's colors cools down a bit more "There we go" "Uhh...My trench coat's red...my pants are blue...my hair is pink...WHAT HAPPENED" He said. He had no idea what just happened. Vul's face slowly contorts into a familiar troll face. He noticed that from Vul and growled. "Seriously?! Turn me back..." He says, and crossed his arms. I want to stay as my original dark grey self..." He puts his hands together, "But you look so purtty~" An anger mark appeared on his head. "I do NOT look pretty!" He gritted his teeth. "Alright fine then, you're handsome, no need to be picky~" He crossed his arms, the anger mark a bit bigger. Vul noticed that he acted more like Vegeta in situations like these. Asonja was still silent and disgusted at the colors he wore. "Alright alright" He points at Asonja and he turns back to his normal color scheme, but only through his eyes, everyone else still saw the clashing colors. "There~ Happy?" "Yeah...I suppose so." He stated. He got a couple of laughing looks from some of the gods and he growled. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" "I didn't do anything, maybe they liked the new colors~" He growled. "Whatever...just stop making a fool out of me, alright? Do it to somebody else..." "CAN DO!" He salutes and floats derpingly to the next person to mess with He sighs, still not realizing that he has the colors in everyone's eyes. Freya sat over Axel's body healing him with a spell. "In about an hour you'll be fully rested again." Asonja put the food back into the fridge and sat down on the ground. He didnt do much of anything. Veramious and Chimera start training next to Fenrir and Prometheus. Asonja just watched. He took no part of anything. Meanwhile at Nimagi The Dark Knight Yami and his sidekick(?) Kallus the Egyptian Guy find a village far from the woods "Heheheh... first stop, random village numero uno..." "Yami I am not your sidekick." Kallus muttered. "Now lets get some food before trashing the place." "What? I didn't say that, tch, must of been the narrator... anyway that's what I plan to do... let's go!" He starts running to the village. Kallus followed Yami. Zaurth and Altair stared down at the island of nimagi from the realm of salvation. "Zaruth they're going to destroy it!" Altair turned to Zaruth with a worried look on his face. "Go stall them Axel should be waking up in a few minutes when hes up I'll send him down to help you." Zaruth waved a finger and Altair teleported. LIghting struck the ground in front of Yami and Kallus "Huh?! Oh ho-ho~... A hero has come to save the day I presume?" Yami said with his hands on his hips "I Am Altair the first leader of this tribe former student and right hand of Zaruth the father god. I wont let you harm my people!" Orange lighting surged through him. Yami's eyes gleam red at the word 'god', he crosses his arms "Look bud, as much as I'd like to kill you right now, we're getting food first, buzz off until then." "I hate outsiders thinking they have total access to my village.. Sorry Im not moving." Altair said looking at Yami not backing down. "Then die.." Kallus sighed. Asonja watched from the Realm of Salvation and crossed his arms. He looked a bit jealous as he watched. "Or build a fence" Yami then teleports behind him, but not to attack, just to continue his marry way to the village~ Altair stood in his ready stance. "hmph" In the distance Yami could hear someone screaming. "Ahh, music to my ears~" Kallus yells to Yami "Get me some arbys on the way back!!" Yami looks back "...I don't know what that is, but I'm pretty sure the village doesn't have one..." Axel Axe kicked Yami in the head and lands on the ground. "Sorry we dont have that here... we are not as modern as you think... now SCRAM!!" Kallus cursed as glowing vermilion hieroglyphs started to reveal themselves, covering his face and neck. "So, you assault a man trying to get some food... You sicken me! Just like FUCKING HORUS!!" The egyptian shouted as a sandstorm started to blow across the town. " I told you we aren't modern we have have less morals....... and two random strangers who destroyed acres of trees doesnt exactly warrent a red carpet." Axel said jokingly. " But there is a nice Dennys 50 miles off the coast of the island." "Correction, Yami destroyed the trees. I just watched, and you're really sounding like Horus..." "I have no idea who this horse person is but I can't let you go any further. I dont really want to fight but I will if I have to. This is you last warning leave this island in peace." Axel's joking tone turned serious. Axel would see Yami was completely unphased by that kick and was merely staring at him now, listening in. "Tch..." (Axel woke up and joined Altiar on the island Axel was the one who kicked Yami Altair is still infront of Kallus) "choose the right thing and leave." Axel crossed his arms. "Sorry kid but we're on a 'pilgrimage' if you will, and I have no time to muder the locals." "And it's... Actually, you described horus quite well." Kallus started to say, amending it only because he hated this Horus. "Muder.... weird word but if you want mud theirs a lair about 7 miles from here a fat man who builds robots lives there he has plenty." "Oh shut up, we both know it was just The Writer mispelling murder, the classic editor doesn't have a spell check..." Yami crosses his arms "Another 4th wall breaker... cool which means I can do this!!" The word battle flashes across the screen and our characters turn into digitized sprites. Text appears from the Yami sprite "Bitch! Only Vul is allowed to do that!" Yami tears down the sprites back into reality "If you want to fight THAT badly, fine then!" He unsheathes one of his cutlasses The sandstorm that blew around Kallus only intensified. "crap I was about to do another video game reference.... whatever..." He forms plasma in his hand. "I am the disciple of the God of Destruction Fenrir, and you must be the God slayer Yami is it? I wanna test your power mind if we spar a bit?" He totally forgot this was a serious battle.